Stronger Together
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: First was the accident, then the kidnapping, and now Isaac is on the run. Isaac escaped the trial and now is on the run and wants revenge. Rose and Dimitri are trying to plan their wedding and start their own family but with Isaac's constant threats how will any of that be possible? The THIRD and FINAL part to my trilogy. READ THE OTHER TWO STORIES BEFORE YOU START THIS ONE
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

I know it's taken a long time to put this up, sorry about that. This is the third part of my vampire academy storys. I was going to come up with a name for the trilogy but couldn't think of anything so I'm just going to call it my 'vampire academy trilogy'. Anyway the summary is:

First was the accident, then the kidnapping, and now Isaac is on the run. Isaac escaped the trial and now is on the run and wants revenge. Rose and Dimitri are trying to plan their wedding and start their own family but with Isaac's constant threats how will any of that be possible? The THIRD and FINAL part to my trilogy. 

**Chapter 1**

**Dimitri's POV**

It's been two months since the day Isaac escaped the trial. The police have been searching for him ever since then. Rose and I went back to America. **(I'm not sure if I had them go back to the USA in the the second part so just go along with what I'm saying here. I'll probably go back when I'm done with this story and re-write the whole series so it's more detailed and writen better.) **The police in Russia told Rose and I that they had no control over what Isaac did in America since America isn't apart of Russia. **(Again sorry, I'm learning about diffrent countries and stuff in my AP human geography class at school and how to write better in my English 1 class so hopefully the classes are usefull and my writing and history about things will be better) **Rose and I are still planning on getting married, we having Lissa plan it, and we even are looking for houses to start a family in. The only thing that had us worried was Issac. There was a constant threat of him appearing anytime and hurting Rose and I again.

Right now, it was about seven in the moring and Rose and I were still in bed. I just woke up and Rose was still asleep. Her head was on my chest and my arm was around her just like it always was when we slept. Today Rose was suppose to go dress shopping with Lissa and I was going to sit around the apartment Rose and I shared and do nothing but be curious about how stunning she was going to look in whatever dress she got. Lissa said she would be here around eight so I figured I should wake Rose up now so she would have enough time to get ready. "Rose. It's time to get up Rose." I said and shoook her gently. She groaned, flipped onto her stomach and pulled the pillow over hear head. I chuckled, she did this every time I had to wake her up early. "You have to get up now so you can ready to go dress shopping with Lissa."

"Why can't we go later?" she whined. I got off the bed and went over to Rose's side. Kneeling on the floor next to her, I pulled the pillow off her head. When I saw her eyes open to reveal the beautiful brown color, I smiled. She tried to fight the smile that appeared on her face, but failed. I stood back up and pulled her up into a sitting postion. "You know, if I didn't love you I would have punched you for waking me up." She said getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. I looked down and shook my head walking out into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Rose came into the kitchen. She sat down next to me on the couch where I was reading. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost eight" I told her. I closed my book and set it on the table just as the doorbell rang.

**Rose's POV**

I kissed Dimitri goodbye as Lissa and I left to go dress shopping. One of the best things I ever did was make Lissa my wedding planner. "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"I can't wait to see you all of the dresses. Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"No clue, I'm just going to wing it." I told her. Lissa shook her head. "That is something you would do." I laughed at her comment.

When we got to the dress store, we were immediatly greeted by and overly perky woman. "Hello! I'm Amy, and I'll be helping you today. Lets get started!" She said. Lissa and I followed her to the back of the store.

"Do you have any idea of what you want?" Amy asked.

"Nope, none at all." I told her.

"Well then I'll just go pick out a few diffrent types of dresses and you can pick which one you like the best."

She left and came back about fifteen minutes later with four dresses. They were all beautiful.

After about an hour I had tryed on all the dress and showed Lissa. She agreed with me when I said that they all were beautiful. I liked them all but I didn't feel like any of them was The Dress. "I have one more for you to try on!" Amy said. I followed her back into the changing room one more time and when I saw the dress my heard stopped. I didn't even have to try it on to know this was the dress. Anyway, I did put it on and showed Lissa. She gasped. "That is definatly The Dress" she said.

"I love it. This is my dress." I told Amy. She smiled and nodded.

Lissa and I said our goodbye's as I walked back into the apartment. I locked the door after she left and looked at the clock. It wasn't even twelve yet. Walking into the living room, I saw Dimitri sitting on the couch reading a book. I didn't think he heard me yet since he was so absorbed in the book. I decied to sneak up behind him. Tip toeing across the room, I screamed and shook him. I didn't get the reaction I was hopping for. "Hey Rose. How was it? Did you find a dress?" He asked as if nothing had just happened. "What the hell?! How did you not even flinch?!" I yelled. He laughed. "After knowing you for almost two years Rose, I learned to expect the unexpected." He said closing his book and standing up. "You didn't answer my question. Did you find a dress?"

"Yes I did, and before you ask I'm not telling you anything about it." I said, then walked off into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

**So, I finally have this up! I'm excited for this story. I think it's going to be the best one yet! I really hoped you liked it. By the way I put up a poll on my profil for Rose's wedding dress. It's all links to diffrent sites that sell wedding dresses. Look through them all please before you vote! Tell me if you think my grammar, spelling, detail and things like that are improving. I'm trying hard to get better at that kind of stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

previously: Tip toeing across the room, I screamed and shook him. I didn't get the reaction I was hopping for. "Hey Rose. How was it? Did you find a dress?" He asked as if nothing had just happened. "What the hell?! How did you not even flinch?!" I yelled. He laughed. "After knowing you for almost two years Rose, I learned to expect the unexpected." He said closing his book and standing up. "You didn't answer my question. Did you find a dress?"

"Yes I did, and before you ask I'm not telling you anything about it." I said, then walked off into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

**Chapter 2**

**Rose's POV**

For the rest of the day Dimitri and I didn't do anything to important. We talked about what we wanted to do for our two-year anniversary that was coming up in a few weeks. Since our last one ended up with me in a coma in the hospital, we decided that we weren't going out anywhere fancy or special. All we were going to do was have a romantic dinner at the restaurant that was across the street from where we lived. It was literally only about a five-minute walk. The restaurant we planned to go to wasn't fancy but it wasn't like a fast food restaurant. It was a great place, we've eaten there before.

The next day, I was woken up again by Dimitri. I groaned while Dimitri laughed silently. Today we were going to go to the lake with Lissa and Christian. All of us decided it was a good idea to take a day off from everything. Dimitri and I took the next two days off work and Lissa and Christian did the same. Dimitri worked a personal trainer at the local gym and I was the receptionist there. Lissa was a teachers assistant at some elemtary school close by and Christian was in school to become a physical therapist. I had finished high school online last month and graduated. Dimitri decided that he would hold off on college for until after we're married. I didn't want him to wait but he insisted.

Anyway, I put on my bathing suit and a loose white T-shirt and some red shorts over it. Grabbing my purse I exited the room and met Dimitri by the door. He had on his bathing suit and a plain white shirt to cover up his sexy chest. "Forgetting something?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" I looked around and noticed that my feet were bare. I mummbled some not so nice words under my breath and went to grab some flip flops. "Are you ready now?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. Lets go." I told him walking out the door.

Once we got to the car I climbed in the passenger side and dug my sunglasses out of my bag. Dimitri pulled out of the parking space and we drove to the lake. Everytime we got into the car, there was this thought in the back of my head that we could crash again. I didn't blame Dimitri for anything that happened the night of our annevirsary, it was just other people I didn't trust anymore. But, I would never tell Dimitri any of this. He was extra careful driving since the accident happened.

When we arrived at the lake, we found Lissa's car and parked as close as we could to it. There were tree's surronding the huge lake and a pathway down to the lake. It looked beutiful. I could hear a waterfall tool

Lissa had texted me about ten minutes ago saying to meet her by the life guard tower. grabbing the bag with our towels, sunscreen, and snacks Dimitri and I found Lissa and Christian by the life guard tower. "Hi Rose, hi Dimitri." Lissa said.

"Hey Lissa, Hey Christain." Dimitri and I said at the exact same time. We both looked at each other and all four of us started to laugh.

Ten minutes later, we had a towel laid out, some beach chairs set up and an umbrella in the sand. "Lets go in the water!" Lissa said.

"Yeah, it's a lake after all." I agreed. We all took off our clothes so we were just in our bathing suits and walked into the water.

Let me tell you something, that water was freezing cold. As soon as my foot hit the water, I backed out of it. Unfortunatly after two steps backwards I ran into Dimitri. "It's cold isn't it?" he said.

"It's not cold, it's freezing!"

"Come on Rose. Lissa is even already in the water, and if you get to cold we can just get out."

"Fine." I said and we walked into the water. We met up with them about twenty feet from the shore and even then we continued to go out further. "Don't you think this is far enough?" I asked when I could no longer touch the bottom. "We can stop if you want." Dimitri said comimg closer to me. I couldn't tell if he was swimming or standing but I wouldn't be surprised if he was standing. I mean he was a giant. "Come here." Dimitri said. I new that he knew that I was getting tired. I grabbed onto his arm and he pulled me closer to him. He had one arm around my waist. We both were leaning closer to the other and right as our lips were about to meet, Christian yelled "We should have chicken fights!"

"Thanks a lot Christian." I mumbled. I think Dimitri heard because he chuckled then kissed me on the cheek.

So, long story short we went into water that was only up to my waist and Lissa and I climbed ontop of Christian and Dimitri's shoulders. It was pretty easy to win because I towered over Lissa while I was on Dimitri's shoulders.

We got out of the water and went back to our stuff. Lissa and I sat on the beach chairs while Dimitri and Christian had to sit on their towels. We all ate and talked, of course Lissa would bring up our wedding. "Are you guys excited. I'm excited and it's not even my wedding!"

"Yes, I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love." Dimitri said causing me to blush.

"Aw Rose, your blushing. You guys are perfect for each other."

"I'm really happy that we're getting married too." I said. Dimitri and I both smiled at each other. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. All of our heads turned in the direction of the sound and found that there was smoke rising from the tree's.

The lifeguards were yelling at everyone to grab their stuff and leave. Since none of us wanted to end up in the middle of a fire, we packed up our stuff quickly, threw on our clothes and ran to our cars. Dimitri had his arm around me protectivly. Lissa and Christian were right infront of us.

We threw our stuff in the back of the car and made a fast exit from the parking lot.

We all met back up at an ice cream place about twenty minutes from the lake. Sitting down at one of the tables, we turned our attention to the news that was on. It was on what had happened at the lake. "Firefighters arrived at the scene fast enough to control the fire before it did any serious damage. Investegators have discovered that the fire was caused by a minor explosion someone had set off. There is no word on who it could have been or why." The reporter said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

Previoulsy: Sitting down at one of the tables, we turned our attention to the news that was on. It was on what had happened at the lake. "Firefighters arrived at the scene fast enough to control the fire before it did any serious damage. Investegators have discovered that the fire was caused by a minor explosion someone had set off. There is no word on who it could have been or why." The reporter said.

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

"Why would anyone want to set the forest around the lake on fire?" Lissa asked. We had just walked out of the Ice Cream place and were headed to our cars. Dimitri and I were holding hands. "I don't know, but whoever did it is phycopath." Christian said. I nodded my head in agreement. Once we got to out cars, we said our goodbyes and headed home.

Dimitri had been quiet the whole time we were at the Ice Cream place, not saying more than a sentence every five or ten minutes.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left the lake." I said once we walked through the door to our apartment. We both walked into our room so we could change into more comfortable clothes. I grabbed some sweatpants and a big T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. When I walked out, Dimitri was changed, sitting on the bed. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so depressed?" I asked.

"I'm not depressed, that fire at the lake today just... it just scared me I guess." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by him continuing. "I think that it just reminded me of how easy it is to lose someone. With the car accident and then Isaac taking you, it's just so easy to lose you and I couldn't handle that." He said. I just stood there. We had made a promise when we got back into the USA that we wouldn't talk about Isaac or the car accident unless it was absoulty nessesary. Since he brought it up, I could tell that he was truely worried about losing me. "You know, if I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to handle it either. I'm not going anywhere Dimitri, you couldn't lose me if you wanted to." I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Good because I don't want to lose you. I love you Roza." He said then kissed me. "I love you too." I told him inbetween kisses.

We both laid down onto the bed, not breaking apart. We continued our make out session for a while before we stopped and both of us fell asleep.

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up the next morning pretty late. It was about eleven. I got out of bed and made my way to the living room, trying not to wake Rose up. Today we didn't have anything planned, it was just a lazy day, so I let Rose sleep in. I had just turned the TV on when I heard a glass break, then a loud thud. Getting off the couch, I quickly made my way to make sure Rose was okay.

Opening the door to our room, I saw Rose sitting straight up on the bed. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her. "I"m fine, I heard glass break and woke up."

"I heard glass break too." I said looking around. I found a rock on the bed. Picking it up, I saw writing on it. _'Watch Your Back'_ is what is said. I went back over to Rose and picked her up and put her on the bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine Dimitri." She told me.

"Alright, common lets go to the living room."

"Why was there a rock busted through the window?" I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to freak her out either. "There was a note on the rock. It said to watch your back." I told her.

"Do you think-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. I knew who sent this flying through our window, Isaac was following our every move and I have a pretty good idea that he was the one that started that fire yesterday. He had followed us home from Russia and was jepordizing everyone's safety.

**A/N: HELLO! I am SSSOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded in a gazillion years! In my English class, we're learning about sentence structure, details, word choices, imagery, dialouge, and all that stuff; hopefully, my teacher's teaching will help me with my writing. I'm going to try and make all my chapters from here on twice as long. Usually I try and get in 1,000 words but now I'm aiming for 2,000 words per chapter. This story should be longer than the other two, I know I'm going to make it atleast twenty chapters long. When I go back though all the stories, and rewrite them, I'm going to try and make them longer as well. **

**I'm trying to update faster, usually it won't talk as long as this one did to update. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. My AP class is seriously the buissiest class I've ever had. It basically goes like this: Three pages of notes, three days on a huge, long, and tough project, test worth 40% of our grade for the chapter, another project thats to long for the amount of time we have, then another test. And it's all within one to two weeks. Anyway, I should be updating more often now. My computer has been acting up too. It can only have one tab open otherwise it'll crash, and I write fastest and better when I'm listening to music. I can't listen to music if I can only have one tab open because all my music is on my computer.**

**So, do you guys like it so far? Good? Bad? Anything I should add or take out? I really appreciate the comments and favorites and stuff like that. I get the comments and stuff sent straight to my phone through my email and whenever I get an email update about a comment or favorite I do a little happy dance in my head and break out into a huge smile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy, I don't own anything**

Previously: "Do you think-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. I knew who sent this flying through our window, Isaac was following our every move and I have a pretty good idea that he was the one that started that fire yesterday. He had followed us home from Russia and was jepordizing everyone's safety.

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

Today Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I were going to go out for lunch and then go do something fun. We all need one day of just relaxing and not worrying about anything. The other days we had off were either ruined by Isaac or other stupid things that shouldn't of mattered. Dimitri and I were still a little bit on edge becasue of what had happened yesterday. Neither of us were eager for Isaac to try and rip our lives apart again.

"Rose, hurry up or were're going to be late!" Dimitri yelled from the living room. After slipping on my shoes and grabbing my phone I ran to the front door. "Alright, I'm ready. Lets go."

"It's about time." Dimitri mumbled.

"You wanna say that again?"

"No my love, lets go." Laughing, Dimitri and I made our way to the car and went to the resturant.

Once we arrived, we met with Lissa and Christian and ordered our food. "So, what do you guys want do after we leave here? We could go see a movie, go shopping at the mall, or we could go to that new water park." Lissa said.

"I don't care, I'm fine with anything." I said. In reality, I didn't want to go shopping, I wasn't in the mood. There were no good movies out, and the last time we did something that involved water - the lake - it ended up in disaster.

Personally, I didn't really want to do anything. I was to worried about Isaac and his constant threats against Dimitri and I. It was even more serious now than it was in Russia because not only were Dimitri and I getting married, but we also wanted to start a family. Isaac had not only physically harmed me and Emotionally hurt Dimitri, but he had taken our feeling of safety and peace of mind.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"I've talked to you for the past few minutes and you have ben completely zoning out. Are you okay? What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Rose. I've known you for years and I know that you are lying."

"Fine, I'll tell you but not here. Later, okay?"

"Alright." She said, taking a sip of her drink and returning to the conversation between Christian and Dimitri.

After we had finished eating, Lissa had decided that we should go and do something really cliché: Miniature Golfing.

"Oh come on! Are we seriously doing this, I mean this is something that an unoriginal fourteen year old would plan for a first date!" I yelled when I realized that we were actually going to go mini golfing. Nobody answered, so I continued with my explanation. "We aren't fourteen! This isn't our first date! We are all in our early twenties, and we have gone on tons of date!" I explained.

"What do you have agaisnt Mini Golfing?" Christian asked as we walked up to the front desk to get our golf balls and clubs. "Nothing, just the fact that it's for little kids, not us." I said, shrugging my shoulders. But in reality, I hated Mini Golfing only because I sucked at it.

Everone picked a diffrent color ball, got their golf clubs and we started on the first hole. Lissa went first, the course was just a straight rectangle with rounded sides. No bumps, no curves, no problem. Easily getting a hole in one, Lissa went to pick up here pink colored ball while Christian set up his shot. "Don't screw up, wouldn't want to be shown up by your girlfriend." I commented as Christian was about to hit the ball. He looked back at me with a glare. He got a hole in one too, no difficulty at at all. Next was me, I set the red colored ball down, took a few practice swings, then hit the ball. It went over the hole, and stopped about a foot and a half away. "What the hell?! How did it go over the hole?!" I yelled as I walked down the course to take another shot. Christian was laughting. "Don't screw up, wouldn't want to be shown up by your friends boyfriend." He said. It was my turn to glare at him. After, another shot, it was Dimitri's turn and guess what? He got a hole in one as well.

It went on like this for the next four holes. We were on the sixth course, when Lissa stopped her hole in one streak. She was by far the best golfer out of all of us. I on the other hand, had failed to go through a course without taking at least three shots. "I'm glad we aren't keeping score." I mumbled as Dimitri walked pass me, to take his turn. I could see a small smile appear on his face, and his shoulders shake with silent laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Of course it's not, Roza." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek. Dimitri wasn't bad either, he had gotten every single hole so far, right on par. Whatever the hell 'par' means. Lissa's the one that told me that.

The last hole was acutlly my best. Lissa had taken three shots, the guys both got four, and I had only taken two. I say it was all skill but Christian thinks it was luck. Either way I still did better than him and was going to rub it in for a few days, maybe week.

After we returned our golf clubs and golf balls Lissa and I went to the restroom, while Dimitri and Christian went to the cars. "So are you going to tell me what had you so zoned out eariler?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd forget about that." I admitted, looking at my feet. "No way was I forgetting, now tell me."

"Okay, but you have to swear you won't tell anybody, not even Christian!"

"I swear, I won't tell anyone." She said, looking right in my eyes. I took a deep breath and groaned before speaking up. I really didn't want to tell her. "Well... you remember what happened while I was in Russia with Dimitri? Well the that did all of it, Isaac, Dimitri's dad, he... he followed us here. He's the one who started the fire at the lake, and yesterday he threw a rock through our bedroom window. The rock said to 'Watch Your Back' and I just don't want a repeat of what happened in Russia to happen here." After telling Lissa, she was quiet for a minute, probably processing what I just told her. All of a sudden she lunged toward me and hugged me. "Oh my gosh! That's horrible. I'm so sorry Rose."

"It's fine, we just need to be careful." I said walking out of the restroom and to where the guys were.

"you told Lissa, didn't you?" Dimitri asked, giving me a quick glance. I sighed, then answers. "Yeah, she knew something was up and no way was she not getting an explanation so I told her."

"How did she take it?"

"She was quiet at first, then she was concerned and was trying to apologize. I told her we just needed to be careful then left and that leads us to now." I explained. Dimitri nodded our head,leaving the rest of the car ride to our apartment in silence.

Unlocking the door into our apartment, Dimitri suddenly scooped me up into his arms and carried me into our bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed and leaned over me, supporting himself with one arm while the other was securely around me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Dimitri took the chance to kiss me. Iquickly kissed back before pushing him off of me and saying "I'm going to change." before I left the room, I heard Dimitri mutter something in Russian.

The next morning was torture. I really wasn't looking forward to going back to work, but at least Dimitri and I worked at the same place. While getting dressed I kept thinking about Isaac, I don't know why but I couldn't get him out of my head.

All to soon we arrived at work. The local gym. Dimitri and I said our goodbyes and went our seperated ways. The first person that walked in was a women with black hair and blue eyes wearing shorts that were way to tight and barely covered her butt and her shirt left little to the imagination. "I'm looking for my personal trainer, Dimitri Belikov. Today is my first day." she stated.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Tasha Ozera." I remembered her calling about a week ago to set up time with a personal trainer. She better not try anything with Dimitri, I thought. I didn't trust her already and I just met her.

After typing a few things in the computer Dimitri walked into the lobby and over to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before asking "When is my first client today?"

"right now." I said pointing to Tasha, who was staring at Dimitri like he had grown another head. He glanced at her then back at me. "I'll be back later, love you." he saidgiving me another kiss. Dimitri motioned for Tasha to follow him and they disappeared into the gym.

My thoughts stayed on Tasha until the next few costumers walked in.

One man that walked in caught my eye. He stayed toward the fron oftheir room, staying as far away from others as possible and he kept staring at me. He was hiding his face by either looking away from me, using magazines, or hiding behind other people.

I was reading some stuff on the computer when I glanced up at the mysterious guy. The door to the gym opened revealing Dimitri and Tasha. The guy looked at them back back at me. That's when he ran out and I relized that he looked exactly like Isaac.

**So, I typed this chapter, 4 times before it saved it. After the third time I typed it, I went a bit insane. I felt like ripping my hair out and now I'm in a bad mood. You know what would make me happy? SOME REVIEWS! I also have no clue where I'm going to go with this story. I know how I want it to end and all the main events and major stuff like that, but I can't figure out how to put all the events together and have it make sense. I won't be able to even work on the next chapter until monday night because I'm not going to be near a computer. I'll try to work something out though. Finally, I have for about the past month been OBSESSING over a band. Their music has inspired some of the events to come and the feelings between Dimitri and Rose. I'm not going to tell you what band though, because they get A TON of unnessassary hate. I'm not even joking either, it's ridiculous how much hate they get. I'll make you guys a deal though, if by the end of the story you can guess what band it is, then I'll put one of your idea's into the story, or make a short (only like two or three chapters) story based on something you would like to read. Keep an eye out in all the chapters, there might be some song quotes of theirs in it. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy, I don't own anything**

Previously: That's when he ran out and I relized that he looked exactly like Isaac.

**Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**

In an instant Dimitri was at my side. He saw the look of shock on my face. "What's wrong Roza?" He asked taking my hands in his. It took me a moment to form a sentence. "I... I thought I saw him Dimitri, I thought Isaac was in here." I said looking straight in to his eyes. Dimitri stayed silent. He looked like he no clue what to say. I didn't blame him, I couldn't form a resonable thought.

It took me a while to relize that Tasha had walked over to where Dimitri and I where and she was glaring at me. I looked up at Tasha who looked like steam was about to come of her ears, and asked the famous receptionist line: how I may I help you? "I'd like to know why you and MY personal trainer are flirting." She said. This girl was out of her mind. Did she not see us kiss before they went into the gym? "First of all, your personal trainer just so happens to be my future husband." I said showing her the ring on my finger. She looked taken back for a second so I took the oppurtuntily to continue. "And what makes you think that we were flirting? What where we doing? Holding hands? Is that what your idea of flirting is?"

This whole time Tasha and I were talking Dimitri had gone to the front doors to look for the Isaac look-a-like. "You better watch out." Tasha said. "I'd be careful if I were you." She said before storiming out of the building. I kept thinking about those two sentences for the rest of the day.

The next day after Dimitri and I were done working, we went house hunting. The lady that was showing us around was a little bit too The first house was huge, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a ginormous pool and hot tub in the back yard, the kitchen was big too, there was a ton of counter space and the latest and greatest appliances. The living room had light brown carpets and white walls, there was a black leather couch against on of the walls and a large flat screan TV mounted on the wall across from it. I would have moved in right then and there if the price wasn't so high though.

The next house was a decent size, two bedrooms and bathrooms, a big backyard with nothing in it. The kitchen felt cramped but the living room was big.

We looked at a few other houses that were either too small, too expensive or just plain gross.

The sun had set about two hours ago and I was tired, I wanted to go back to our apartment and sleep. "This is the last house for today Roza." Dimitri whispered into my ear as we walking in the front door. This house looked amazing. There was a living room to the right and the kitchen was right next to it. To the left was a hallway that I'm guessing had bedrooms and bathrooms. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a pool, and it had an upstairs.

The master bedroom was upstairs. There was a king sized bed, light grey carpet, the walls were bare and white. There was a huge closet that could fit all of my clothes along with Dimitri's. The bathroom was attached, with black and white tile, A tub with a seprate walk- in shower. The other two rooms were big as well. I didn't even have to continue with the house tour. I loved the house, it felt perfect.

Dimitri and I walked back out of the house. "I really liked that house." I told Dimitri.

"I liked it too," He said taking a deep breath then breaking out into a huge smile. "What?" I asked.

"I think we just found our new home." He said.

"I think you're right."

So the next day we bought the house and the following week we moved all our stuff in. We were going to make everything official by leaving the apartment for good tomorrow. Lissa was going to come over and help us start to unpack our stuff.

Dimitri and I were in bed, it was late and we had a long day at work. Tasha came back in today and she just glared at me and said "Watch your back." to me again. I'll admit that sent a shiver down my spine. Luckily there hasn't been any sign of Isaac.

The next day we left our apartment for the final time and made our way to our new house. Lissa arrived about ten minutes after we got there. Dimitri started putting the stuff in the kitchen away and Lissa and I started putting away clothes. "So, has anything exciting happened lately?" I asked Lissa.

"Not really, I mean I've been thinking about your wedding, I'm really excited by the way. Work has been keeping me pretty busy this week."

"Yeah me too," I said. I told her about Tasha and the Isaac thing at work.

After we finished unpacking and putting away all the clothes, we made the bed and then went downstairs to help Dimitri unpack the kitchen and living room.

When we finished putting away pots, pans, plates, cups, and everything else that goes in a kitchen we decided to call it a night. Lissa and I said our goodbyes and then I went back to Dimitri who was on the couch in the living room. I walked over to him and lyed down down with my head in his lap. "I'm tired." I said, yawning. Dimitri nodded his head. "Yeah, we did a lot today."

"I'm happy that we're here though. I love this house already."

"Me too," Said Dimitri. "Common lets go to bed."

We went up to our room, changed into pajama's, and crawled into bed. "I love you Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri."

I closed my eyes planning on falling asleep, but I felt Dimitri's lips on mine and I couldn't help myself, so I kissed him back. Before I knew what was happening, Dimitri's shirt was gone, along with mine and my fingers where messing with the waistband of his pajama pants. One thing led to another we both ended up naked. Long story short, we both a long pleasure filled night.

**So, I didn't want to write a sex scene, thats just gross, so I'll leave that part to your imagination.**

**Anyway, apparently my cousin pulls pranks on birthdays (not a very good prank if you ask me) so for my birthday, (Which by the way was about two and a half weeks after she posted the last chapter) she decided to post the last chapter for me. That means that she also made the Authors Note at the end. So let me straighten some things out for you guys. That... contest, I guess you could call it that if you wanted, about if you could guess the new band I like and that the story was going inspire stuff for writing is not going to happen. The band is Black Veil Brides. She explained to me that she was going go log in anonomsly in a few chapters and 'guess' the band so I would have to write something for her. She also said it was going to something embarassing, cause she knows what I do and don't like to write about. Another thing, she wrote about half of the last chapter, I was going to go back and change it to what I had origonally planned, but I decided that I'm just going to keep the part she wrote and just go with it. If you have any questions just PM me. **

**How did you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
